Sydney Visits Re-Education
by Burning amber3
Summary: a oneshot I wrote during art class. Sydney is taken to re-ed, what'll the gang do?


**So I wrote this awhile ago in art class. Just got the idea in my head and had to write it down **** its pretty short and I will maybe turn this into a full blown story, not sure yet but please tell me what you thought of it!**

"Welcome to re-education Miss Sage", the dark eyed alchemist sneered at me. My breathing picked up again. I was terrified but knew that if I spoke or attempted to run I would only make things so much worse. The entrance doors were heavily guarded by armed alchemists. With two men beside me, also armed, I was lead into a small, enclosed room. It was dark and windowless unless you counted what I assumed to be a one way mirror. I didn't.

BANG! I jumped, gasping in fright as the large reinforced door slammed shut behind me followed quickly by the heavy, iron bolt sliding across trapping me inside.

The men had thrown me in and left me entirely alone. I was in a complete state of shock as I fell to my knees in desperation. How could I have been so careless? Had months of clever planning and secret meetings with Adrian been wasted time? No I decided. I had screwed up, royally, when I kissed him in the mall but every second with him was worth it. I knew in my heart that I would never have forgiven myself if I had not tried with him. It wouldn't have mattered so much were it not for two alchemist officials passing through on the way to their next mission no doubt. Within hours I was dragged from my dorm room by my 'parents' as Zoë looked on shocked. She clearly had no idea what was going on but thankfully said nothing. I would've hated for her to suffer because of me.

I realized I had salty tears streaming down my cheeks and despite my fears for myself I knew they were not for me. They were tears for my emerald eyed moroi. My Adrian. Was he okay? I prayed that he was. The idea that he was hurting ripped me up inside and the only peace I had was because I knew the alchemists couldn't touch him.

**XxxxxxxxX**

I had no idea how long I was alone for; there was no light source to indicate the time although my stiff muscles told me it had been many hours. When the door next opened I lifted my head form my knees to peer up only to be faced with a fearsome scowl upon the incomers face. The man I once admired, the man I called my father. Once upon a time that scowl would've sent chills down my spine but now all I could do was stare : blankly, numbly.

"What in hell were you playing at?" he hissed lowly. "Publicly kissing a moroi. It's vile, despicable, unthinkable!"

My lips twitched wryly at him whispering hoarsely "I love him jared its that simple. I pity that you'll never know love like that. Mother loves you enough to stay but not enough to defend you should trouble arise. Carly and Zoë love you because they fear you."

"How I could ever call you a daughter of mine I will never know you disgusting little whore!" His face hardened before he smiled cruelly "Well at least we may rest assured that you will never be seeing that vampire again".

I was about to answer. To defend my love but swung my head around to the door when I heard him, I would recognise that voice anywhere. Standing in the middle of the doorway was Adrian. "Which vampire? Me? Oh well that's a shame because im afraid I may have just ruined your plans and if you don't mind I will be taking her with me". I swear I tried to keep a grin of my face at his sarcastic tone but gosh I was so glad to see him.

My father stood there stuttering and wide eyed as Adrian promptly scooped me up into his arms before taking of in the opposite direction.

"Dare I even ask how?" I whispered as I breathed him in.

"Ah well long story and we kind of have to get out of here but let's just say it involved a few minor explosions, my genius of course and some very determined moroi slash dhampirs. Turns out you're quite beloved by the vampire community." He stated proudly.

I laughed softly at that "Oh of course. After all no escape plan would be complete without your genius" the car, the beautiful mustang was within sight now. Somehow we had got out without any disruptions from the alchemists.

When he place me down gently in the passenger seat I asked "so whats the plan dan?"

"Okay first NEVER say that again. It turns out being friends with the queen has many perks, one of which being a lovely private owned island to stay on as long as we wish. Its amazing how everyones already accepted you though".

"What do you mean?"

He smiled "What I mean is that near every vampire, court or otherwise, has accepted you as a given. Once the alchemist searches have died down a little or stopped we can go anywhere we wish and have no trouble with them. C'mon rose and jailbait view you as a sister, you're friendly with the queen, the dhampirs love you and all because you're you! So what d'ya say? Think you could survive on a island alone with me?"

I sighed ponderingly as we sped of leaving the building little more then a dot on the distant horizon "With you? Hmm I may have to think about that Mr. Ivashkov", I joked.

He laughed heartily "Then think of it as a delayed honeymoon Mrs. Ivashkov".

**XxxxxxxxX **

And on that bombshell we finish our story. Mr. and Mrs. Ivashkov lived a life full of laughter and love. They had two beautiful children and the most loyal friends they could have asked for but overall and in the end they had each other.

**Sooooooooo what did you think? Please tell me I truly love reading your comments3 **


End file.
